


my heart doesn't stand a chance

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Prince/Guard, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: Drabbles of ships I like. Tags will update with every update.Title taken from Air - Hellberg, Teqq & Taylr Renee





	1. K/L/H ~ Apologies

“It’s not like you to say sorry,” Lance hears, suddenly, when he knows no one had been there when he’d looked over his shoulder just a moment ago. Lance sighs, pausing the movement of his fingers through the wolf's fur. It was a full moon, and that usually meant a cuddle pile between the three of the them, a night for them to just relax and rest. However, Keith and him had started a argument over something he was sure didn’t matter now while Hunk had been visiting with his parents. Hunk lifts his head from Lance’s lap, amber eyes peering at Keith with curiosity and trust. Lance resumes petting and carding his fingers through Hunk’s brown fur. 

“It’s not,” Lance agrees, since he doesn’t usually, but he had relented on this one. It had been a stupid argument and Hunk had been so sad when he’d found Keith was gone, especially on their special rest day. In truth, he’d missed the nerdy vampire and just wanted to cuddle him to death (funny, because Keith was technically dead, but, you know, technicalities) and tell him everything he deserved (the correct answer to that was the world, it would always be the world when it came to Keith and Hunk). “But whatever that was earlier was stupid and we both just want you in our arms.” 

Lance didn’t have to look up to know Keith’s blushing like mad. “I want that too,” Keith breathes, silently stepping forward to stand right in front of the two of them. Hunk wolfs cheerfully, happy that the two he loved more than anything were both here now with him. The big wolf moves to allow Keith into the cuddle pile, but trips on the blanket Lance has draped around himself. Hunk’s heat is usually enough to keep him warm, but his magic was running amuck and freezing him with his own guilt at pushing one of the loves of his life away. Lance flicks his hand and the blanket untangles itself from Hunk’s leg. Hunk lets out a bright chirp, his way of laughing in his wolf form. Lance smiles at him as he sidles up against Lance’s side, intent on warming him up. Keith slides into the spot on his other side, also brushing his cheek against Lance’s.

Lance blushes from the attention, still not quite used to both the boys cuddling him at the same time. He can feel the ice slowly receding with his allowance of Keith back into his arms, and Hunk’s heat is slowly warming him up. He flicks the blanket back over all of them and lays back in the bed, dragging Keith with him. Hunk adjusts, fitting himself against Lance's side with ease. They’ve known each other the longest, as childhood friends. Keith had come along after their first anniversary, newly turned and scared to death of never seeing his kidnapped brother again. Now, years later, Keith was comfortable in himself and his control, and he could talk to his brother anytime he wanted. 

Lance thinks back on the first time Keith had kissed him and smiles. It was on a full moon not unlike this one, and Lance had been waiting for Hunk to finish running in the forest to deplete some of his wolfish energy. Keith had found Lance by smell alone, sheepishly said, “I really, really like you,” before dipping Lance’s and giving him one of the best kisses of his entire life, not knowing Hunk had been watching from the shadows of the forest the entire time. Hunk’s amused, happy chirp had scared Keith into running off, and Hunk had almost broken into a sprint after him before Lance asked him to stay, so they could talk. 

And that was that. It hadn’t really been a hard decision. Keith was their dorky, adorable, caring vampire, and nothing would ever change that.


	2. H/L ~ Sunshine

The sunlight felt good here, in this field, far from the castle walls he'd grown up. He could vaguely make out the yellow and orange flowers surrounding him reaching out towards the sun, offering all their splendor towards it. He knew how they felt. After all, it was how he'd ended up here. He supposed he wasn't meant to protect his protection, but his body had acted before his mind. 

He could faintly hear the calls of his name as the others looked for him, probably annoyed that they couldn't find him. They were supposed to be in Marmora right now, after all. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. Every breath felt pained, and he knew why. He knew why and he was still telling himself he would be okay. Okay if only for him, his sunshine. 

The wyvern had come out of nowhere, and Lance had acted before anyone else. He wasn't as good with a sword as he was with his bow, and while he'd landed a killing hit on the wyvern, the wyvern had picked him up with it's claws attached through his side. The wyvern had traveled for a good five minutes before it's grip loosened and he'd fallen, right into this patch of flowers. He coughed, feeling the liquid clogging his throat. and covering his chin. 

An old nursemaid's song from his childhood came back to him, the perfect song for such a situation as this, Lance thought. _You are my sunshine,_ A flash of a smile that would have made Lance weak at the knees, if he wasn't already laying. _My only sunshine..._

"Lance!" He heard. They were getting closer. He tried to call out, to no avail. He just ended up coughing on more blood as it flooded his throat. _You make me happy, when skies are gray_. "Lance!" Ah, there was his sunshine. He wished his sunshine wouldn't sound so worried. He would be okay. Everything would be fine. It was so warm here. _You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_ He felt hands gently touch his arm, cautious, worried. He moaned, shifting just a bit towards this new source of warmth. He was so cold, but it was so warm here. 

"Lance! Please, baby, stay with me, you idiot!" Hunk cried, hands gently picking him up. Lance tried to tell him he was okay, but the only thing that came out was another cough. "Lance, please! I need you!" Lance smiled, or at least, tried to. Hunk was crying, and Lance wanted to make him happy, but he was fading. Everything was tunneling, he couldn't hear the things he could a second ago, and his breathing was slowing fast. "Lance, no! I love you so much, don't do this to me!" _I love you too, sunshine,_ Lance thought, trying frantically to hold on, but losing ground fast. 

His last thought before it all went black was the last lyrics to the nursemaid's song, lyrics that haunted him and scared him to his core, _Oh please, don't take my sunshine away_.


End file.
